The present invention relates to table frames and tables for both private and commercial use.
A table is a furniture with a table top forming a flat or essentially flat upper surface used to support objects, for storage, show, and/or manipulation. A common type of table is a desk, which is typically used to hold items that one would need to do work, such as papers, textbooks, or computers. The surface is usually supported from below by several vertical columns or “legs,” which may be adjusted to set the table top of the workstation at a desired height. The legs are usually interconnected at their upper ends by a crossbeam for reason of stability.
The connection between the legs and the crossbeam or cross member is crucial for keeping the table top stable even under load. This is why the connection is usually of a rather complex construction and which may comprise many parts that have to be welded or screwed together. Further, as the tables or table frames are usually shipped as a kit disassembled into individual components to thereby reduce the space required as well as the transport costs, assembly of the table frames and tables in the field is, therefore, often rather tedious.
Thus, a need exists for a new design of table frames and tables for both private and commercial use that increases manufacturing efficiency and reduces installation time without jeopardizing the stability of the construction, and which can be easily packaged into a single box. The objective of the invention regarding the table frame is solved by a table frame according the independent claim. The table according to the invention comprises the features as given in the respective dependent claim.